Don't Forget
by NECCEN
Summary: She was an odd, young, and wild soul ready to be released into the world. She's strange, yes, as well as a mysterious little lady. How long will she last at Hogwarts? Why did she appear now? What could possibly happen? Let's find out, shall we...
1. The Sorting Hat

Alright, so what if it's my first year here at Hogwarts? Let's see if I can actually make it through all the chaos and distractions I've received letters about from my good old friend. But yet at the same time, only in another part of one of her many letters, she warned me about the Sorting Hat. I had no idea what she meant, but I can probably guess by the way she described the process of being chosen to be sorted into a specific house that it wasn't as good as it seems; nor as easy. I've always wondered why she hardly ever mentioned any good things about this place. She probably wants me to find out for myself. Darn my curiosity!

I walked down the hallway which, as anyone could've guessed, is bustling with many other students and teachers keeping an eagle eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Of course I had my bottomless bag with me in my right hand, lugging it around like it wasn't even heavy. I couldn't possibly leave this little trinket at home and be left carrying a heap of bags. I strode onward, not making eye contact with any other beings, but stared straight ahead at a pair of large doors. I could just tell I was getting odd glances and dirty looks from everyone that walked on and hurried past me, trying to get to their first class.

It wasn't long until I came across the headmaster's domains. I let out an aired sigh of nervousness, then curled my hand into a fist and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in, come in," I heard the voice, so I did as I was told.

Entering the room, I had no idea what size it was. But once I stepped in I literally had to force myself not to let my jaw drop in amazement.

There were shelves _covered_ in books, and there were so many odds and ends everywhere it just gave me a welcoming feeling. It's like my mood was lifted out of its worried state and into a phase of excitement to get things started and have fun here.

The man looked up once I closed the door softly. His face, kind yet aged with wisdom, held a welcoming smile. Setting his quill pen down, he got up from his desk slowly but made it over to me a little faster than when he had gotten up.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, still smiling, and looked over my pale, freckled face.

"Hogwarts has been expecting you, Miss Dzierzanowski. I am Dumbledore, the headmaster here at this school."

"Thank you," I let out in a hushed tone, "It's very nice to be here."

He chuckled, "Yes, you will enjoy it here very much. Well, we mustn't be late to class now, correct? I shall have Miss Luna show you around and help you meet the other students."

He turned one-fourth to my right and called for the girl called Luna to come forth.

And here she came, bounding with pride and joy in every step she took towards the headmaster and I. Her wild, light blond hair bounced while she took a few more striding steps and stopped right in front of me, smiling and tilting her head at a small angle.

"Miss Dzierzanowski, this is Luna Lovegood," the man said with determination, "She will be your guide here at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna," I said in a hushed voice, not sure what else to say or do.

"Delighted! Come, there is much to see here at Hogwarts!" her bright, cheery voice made me wonder if there was such a thing as sadness there in the little world she was wrapped around in that I'm pretty sure was full of beautiful things, butterflies, and glitter.

She took me by my left wrist and hurried me along down the long, almost empty hallways with a few other students scattered here and there.

"First thing on the list is to get you your room!" Luna led me up a large, twisting flight of stairs and finally we came up to a room to which she grabbed the handle and thrust the door open.

"Here you are!" she beamed with excitement, while I just stared at the room that was strayed out before me. A nice, rather comfortable looking bed with dark, evergreen-shaded sheets with a few black pillows perched at the head of the bed, the largest and widest one in the middle with two smaller ones out to the side. There was a fireplace to my right, but even if it wasn't burning now, I knew I'd be spending most of my time there either sketching or reading. There were two large oak bookshelves on both sides of the bed spaced out nicely with two nightstands sitting right in between the lush bed and the bookshelves.

"It's…wonderful..." I breathed, "Thank you, Luna. I should probably set my stuff down and grab some things out of it for my classes…"

Luna released my wrist and I walked on over to the bed, placing my bottomless pit of a bag on it, and opening it up I stuck my hand in. Grabbing my sketchbook and a few pens, I followed Luna out the doorway and closed the door behind me, heading down the same twisted stairwell that we had come up to get to my new room.

"Ah, Charms class!" Luna said very bubbly as we entered the room.

I ducked my head down, hiding it behind my long bangs that went off to the side unless my head was down. Then they would cover my face, which now was the perfect moment for that. My face hasn't earned its chance to be seen by the other students yet.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick," Luna greeted the teacher of the Charms class.

"Good day, Luna," he replied back, then he noticed me by bursting out, "Ah, this must be our new student,"

I could feel my face burning hot like an untamed flame of heat. _Why did he have to mention me?_ I wondered without looking up.

"Yes," Luna began, "This is Miss Dzierzanowski, but the headmaster didn't give me a chance to get to know her first name…" Her voice trailed off, and I nearly let out a sigh of relief, and then stopped myself.

"Ah, I see. Well then, do you know which house she has been sorted out into?"

"Well, I—" Luna stopped her sentence short. "No...She—she has yet to be sorted, and I'm just touring her…"

"Well then, shouldn't we sort her out _first_ and _then_ take her to her classes?" he asked, glancing at Luna.

"Yes, Sir," Luna replied hastily before grabbing my wrist and dragging me along, "I shall let the headmaster know right away,"

She hurried me along back to headmaster's domains and pounded on the door but not as hard as anyone else would have.

The door opened widely and there stood Dumbledore, the headmaster, with a small hint of confusion hiding in his eyes.

"Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked Luna, "Have we forgotten something?"

"_The Sorting Hat_," Luna whispered.

"Ah, yes, I'm terribly sorry, my dear," he walked on past me while patting my shoulder a little bit before Luna and I turned to follow.

_ Oh, curse the saint that brought me here_, I thought to myself while I could feel the veins that flow throughout my body grow down to a sudden chill as I stood silently next to a small little stool downstage close to where the other students were seated at long, rectangular tables…watching me.

All noises and voices got silenced one I heard the headmaster begin to speak.

"Everyone," he started, silencing the shuffling of the uniforms the students wore, "We are all gathered here at this moment to behold a very special student. This is her first year at Hogwarts, so please, make her feel welcome."

"Would you have a seat, please," he said, then glanced at me and nodded for me to sit down on the stool. I did as I was told.

"Bring the Sorting Hat out," he called before turning to make sure all was good at hand and everything was being done that needed to be.

I found a focus spot on a single candle in the distance and stared that little burning flame down as if it would blink at any moment. Right as I was about to blink myself I felt a certain texture brush down on my head and was placed there. I had a pretty darn good hunch that what was on my head was the Sorting Hat my friend had told me about.

"Why, young lady," a voice spoke out above the heavy silence and I believe that voice belonged to the Sorting Hat. It then blurted, "your mind is…well, it's interesting…"

There were scattered snickers and giggles amongst the hoard of other people that were watching my every move.

I blinked several times before closing my eyes and lowering my head a tiny bit.

"There are so many things I could say about this young girl," it said loud and clear, "she's very brave when it comes the time that courage needs to be shown…"

_ What a lie, _I thought, but I had no idea what the Sorting Hat had in reply to that single thought.

It made a small mumbling sound, then said,

"She doesn't have much social confidence," as the Sorting Hat said that, there was laughter, but when it spoke again all was quiet. "But she is a very deep-thinker…There are so many places you could be put into, girl, and if I could I'd sort you into all four..."

As my eyes opened wide with shock, I could see jaws drop, eyes glare at me, and people turning to whisper things to each other.

"Miss Cornea Dzierzanowski," the Sorting Hat abruptly demanded my attention, "behold…the house of _Slytherin_."

There were very few wild shouts and cheers but amongst the other three houses there were many "ugh" noises and frowns.

I created a major note to myself within my own personal mind that there weren't very many people that acknowledged me or even cared. Well, this is going to be interesting…


	2. The Andercatch

"Alright," Luna began, looking me over while I just stared at the floor, "Oh, come on, and chin up! You're just in time for the dance, did I ever mention that?"

I silently and slowly raised my head to face Luna head-on, eye-to-eye. She nodded at me and raised her hand, swirling her finger which I noted was for me to turn around.

The ruffling of the lace that was underneath the top silk layer of my knee-length dark green dress made me very uncomfortable. I've never worn a dress before let alone heels. But they were rather short which I guess is fine, but the whole idea of me wearing a dress was unbelievably ridiculous.

"You look lovely, Cornea, don't be so upset," Luna cooed, but her words didn't make me feel any better even though I should be glad to have someone like Luna by my side.

"I feel stupid," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You're fine! Now stop squirming," she ordered while fixing a part of my dress that had curled up, showing the lace. "Alright, turn."

I whirled around and unfolded my arms, laying them by my side as I stiffened up.

"You look so pretty, Cornea," Luna breathed out slowly, looking me over.

"I still feel like an idiot," I confessed while giving her a pleading look, hoping that she would understand.

"Relax; everything's going to be great," Luna spoke as she started to play with my wavy black hair that hung down, loose around my shoulders and stretching as far down as the middle of my back. I huffed, forcing my breath upwards to rid my face of a strand of my hair. Unfortunately, my plan of action didn't succeed.

"But I don't like dancing, Luna; I've never danced before in my whole life!" I nearly shouted, but stopped myself, not wanting to upset Luna with my harshness.

She just smiled, and then spoke, "The dance is nothing to be afraid of—"

"Luna, you don't understand…" I trailed off as Luna would normally do, walked away, and sat down on the side of my bed, staring at my black, short-heeled shoes.

Luna followed close behind and faced me, putting both of her hands on my shoulders.

I raised my head to look at her, only to see she was still smiling.

"You'll be fine," she promised.

I had to smile back because I now know that I couldn't win this battle. She already had me in this darned dress and put on these stupid shoes. I had no choice but to go with it. Even if I've never danced before let alone worn a dress for the first time, at least I could just sit and look as pretty as I wish I could be in a chair propped up against a corner.

"Let's go, or we'll be late," Luna spoke as she grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me out the door.

Let's hope I can make it through tonight…

We strode down the long corridors, Luna with confidence and I with undeniable regret and worry. She took a sharp turn and we came upon a longer hallway with large, overlooking windows and a few other students roaming the hall.

I quickly placed myself behind Luna. As we continued to stride towards the individual groups of students, Luna looked around while we rummaged around and out of the way of the other people. She then stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into her.

"Oh, sorry, Luna," I murmured.

"It's fine," she said as she turned to face me, "Chin up, shoulders back, and look confident, Cornea. You can do this!"

I did my best to portray a confident young lady. Luna smiled and clapped excitedly before grabbing my right wrist and pulling me once more through the jumbled pack of students who I now noticed were entering a wide-spread outdoor area that I never knew existed through a large, wooden door.

Once we went through that doorway, I instantly regretted letting Luna drag me into going to this stupid dance. There were people buzzing around like frantic bees in a hive and chatting merrily as if they've known each other forever…which I bet was true, and I began pondering the thought of how long each of these individuals have been here at Hogwarts.

Luna dragged me around, apparently looking for something…or worse…_someone_. I don't have the courage to meet anyone at the moment, especially not now, and I'm pretty sure that Luna knows that. She may be ignoring my low social skill, that's a possible thought. I don't understand why I even have to be here at this darned place. Gosh darn it, Luna, why must I be here? Is it really necessary? I think _not_.

There were other girls spread out amongst the area where the dance is being held, all of them more beautiful than myself, and more confident. Also, as I noticed while peeking from behind my bangs every once in a while, there are quite a few guys here, all dressed up and looking handsome for their date if they came with one. It's a shame Luna has yet to release me from her grasp so that I can flee from this madness.

Luna dragged me on over to a rather small group of guys, well, three for that matter, and she stopped a few feet away from them; she still had me in her grasp, which is so unfair. The guys didn't seem to have noticed Luna or me, which in this case is great….That was until one caught a glimpse of Luna and I. He gave a cold glare to the other two guys, which I guess meant for them to shut their mouths, before turning to face me as well as Luna.

"Well, well, well…" he looked me over with a mischievous grin, "What do we have here?"

The other two snickered and elbowed each other while I shifted my weight from one side to the opposite, still standing nervously. I avoided any eye contact with those two strange boys but kept a firm glare on the one who stood directly in front of me, his mean sneer and his piercing blue-gray eyes making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Who's this, Lovegood?" he questioned Luna while glancing at her for a moment before returning his gaze to me.

"This is Cornea Dzierzanowski," Luna stated slowly, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder, "She's a first year, unlike us."

_Thanks for that, Luna_, I thought miserably, _I already know I'm not like anyone here… _

"Ah, I see…" he trailed off as if going into deep thought while tapping his chin with a single finger. He then popped an out-of-the-blue question, "Do you dance, Corny?"

I could hear the two oddballs burst into a raging fit of laughter and then down to frantic giggling hissy fits. I gave them an icy-cold stare until they were somewhat calmed down, but still snickered a little.

"My name is Cornea, _not _'Corny'." I stated clearly in a rash tone of voice while giving the boy in front of me a harsh glare, narrowing my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he teased at me, bending down to my face by about—no, not even half an inch.

"I'm positive. Are you sure you're not a rude, conceited little lab rat?" I shot back.

He seemed taken aback by the somewhat fake seriousness in my words, then got all up in my face, his own nose nearly touching mine.

"You're not worth my time," he muttered.

"You're not worth anything, Lab Rat," I growled and then spat some of my saliva at him as well, making him draw back in pure disgust. I turned on my heal, with my own version of pure disgust, and left stupid little Lab Rat to mind his own business.

"Cornea, _wait_!" Luna called after me before catching up, grabbing me by my shoulders and turning me to face her. I folded my arms and looked away at the ground. "Cornea, that wasn't very nice…I think you need to apologize to—"

"Apologize? To _him_? _Why_? What did I do? I was just asking a question and speaking my mind…" my voice lowered down to a mutter by the time I got to the last few words.

"Cornea, you can't say things like that to people," she spoke slowly.

"I don't see why I can't," I shrugged off her words, "_He_ is most certainly not worth _my _time—"

"_Cornea_!" Luna nearly had to shout at me to get me to cut my sentence off short. I never knew that her sweetness could ware off so fast. I could feel the strength of guilt as it washed over me.

I just stared at her for a moment, and then breathed out a heavy-hearted sigh.

"I guess I should apologize…" I murmured.

"That's the best option," Luna replied while releasing her hands from my shoulders and motioning for me to follow her with just one hand.

I stayed a little ways away from Luna as she approached that stupid little lab rat once more. I could still sense that guilt had yet to take its toll on me and make me feel worse. She spun around to face me, even though she just gave me three-quarters of herself. Her eyes flicked from the blond boy and then back to my own eyes. I heaved a sigh of regret and let a slight wave of disgust wash over me once more as I came up to the lab rat and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. He whirled around to face me, gave me a dirty look, and then switched it to a wicked little sneak of a grin.

"Well, Corny, are you finally coming up to answer my question?" he sneered.

"Yes," I knew I had just surprised him because his eyes widened before I finished, "but first I came to apologize. I guess I didn't mean what I said—"

"You guess or you didn't mean it?" he questioned a bit rashly.

"I didn't mean it," I huffed out at him, "and now it's your turn."

"My turn? Whatever are you talking about?" he cooed sarcastically.

"You can either apologize to me or feel free to have a black eye," I snarled, giving him a dirty glare.

"Oho," he laughed in fake fear, turning to make sure his two little friends giggled along with him before facing me again, bending down slightly like he had done before while giving me a sarcastic look in his eyes, "You're just too cute, aren't you?"

I was taken aback by his comment, and then I puffed out a sigh of bubbling anger that was now boiling inside me like a raging pot of hot water. I could feel pretend steam start to come out of my ears, even though I know that doesn't actually happen.

"No apology but a black eye, you say? All right!" I raised my voice a little at him while I swung my fist back, about ready to go ahead and release it. I obviously caught his short attention span for his eyes grew large immediately and he took a step backwards.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Luna butted in, grabbing my fist and pulling it down with all her might. "Cornea, don't start a fight. Now come on, give him a chance to say he's sorry."

I stiffened up, crossed my arms against my stomach, and rolled my eyes before returning them to give a cold glare to the blond lab rat. He regained his so-called 'courage' and took a step back towards me, now face-to-face with me. A small smile crept onto his pale face before he spoke to me in dead seriousness.

"I'm sorry, Cornea, you delightfully strange and wicked little child." He stated coolly while I could feel fury rise inside of me. I narrowed my eyes to slits at him. I was caught off-guard by his next question even though I remember hearing it earlier, and while he said it in a rather teasing voice I could feel my cheeks flush, "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes," I sighed, obviously annoyed. I never released my eyes off of his while I shot back in a rash whisper through clenched teeth, "I don't dance, and I _won't_ dance with _anyone_!"

He was yet again taken aback by my comments, and I could spot that fact that is clearly showing on his face. He then huffed, turned a third of a quarter away from me, and then whirled back around to face me full-on.

"I don't think you have a choice but to come with me," he growled, taking me by surprise when he grasped my left wrist harshly in his right hand and literally began to drag me away, probably to some unknown death which I guess was bound to take me over anyway.

I swung my head around to glance back at Luna who didn't seem to be keeping up with us amongst the many other people here who had come to have fun and obviously dance.

I slapped his hand that had grasped my wrist as frantically as I could.

"_Let me go_!" I nearly screamed when we reached the outside of the jumbled group of other people. He stopped suddenly and faced me now. I could imagine a raging fire forming in each eye as he glared at me; his eyes are now narrow slits, and his grimacing scowl has taken over his face.

I pulled my captured wrist as hard as I could towards me, causing the lab rat to tumble into me, and yet he still managed to maintain his grasp on me with one hand and with the other clenching my opposite shoulder now.

"You let me go _now_!" I whispered rashly through clenched teeth as I felt a furious, bubbling, boiling anger rise within me. I could just feel it take me hostage and consume me like a never ending darkness. Without thinking of the consequences that would come, I raised my captured wrist to my mouth and bit down into the flesh of the guy's hand. He let out a yelp before throwing himself backwards, releasing me instantly.

I twisted my body around, and began to sprint as fast as my legs could pump me to go. I didn't dare look back, but I could hear the boy screaming with rage and I could also hear his pounding footsteps begin to increase speed quickly. I could feel my heartbeat pace rapidly within my heavily heaving chest. The pulsing of my veins increased as my suddenly chilled blood began to pump throughout my body faster and faster. I couldn't breathe very well anymore. I made my way into a wooded area now, unaware of what could happen to me. I kept sprinting my legs with all my might until I came across a thorn bush unexpectedly, scraping up my legs, my arms, and my hands when I realized the bush had snagged my dress while I tried to grasp it and pull it loose.

I cried out at the top of my lungs, hoping someone else besides my chaser could hear me, as I collapsed to the plush ground covered with dry, dead leaves that blew in the cold wind while whispering the word "_death_" to me in my ringing ears.

"_Are you crazy_?" I heard a way-too-familiar voice scold me as I felt rather harsh hands grab my forearms and force me onto my feet. I stood warily, but at least I'm still conscious for the most part. I could feel the throbbing of my heart begin to come to a slower pace once I felt a supporting arm wrap itself around my waist and the other hand grabbed my own and placed my whole arm across my helper's shoulders.

"Come on, Corny, we're going back," he stated clearly with a strong hint of demand.

It was no use to try and fight back against the help he's attempting to give out to me, but I could still feel a small wave of annoyance wash over me when he called me by that stupid name. Plus I don't even know his name, so, might as well wait on him to hand me an introduction. He began to escort me out of this dark, murky area until I stopped suddenly when I heard a twig snap loudly, yet it wasn't that loud, either. I stared straight ahead at a single, decaying tree for I knew that if I looked back I'd see something dreadful.

"Come on, Corny!" he urged me on, but we only moved a few steps before I came to a stop once more, this time a rustling sound amongst the leaves.

"Shut up, will you? Don't you hear anything?" I snapped at him, glancing at him for only a moment before returning my eyes to stare wide-eyed at the same tree.

All was silent except for the wind whispering hints of death and fear into our ears that are straining to hear anything else. I heard the boy scoff at me under his breath and dragged me on while I struggled to maintain my balance on both feet because I still felt a bit dazed from all the scars I received from that darned bush. A sudden low, deep-in-the-throat rumble came from behind, causing the boy and me to turn immediately. I held back a loud, panic-stricken scream as I stared straight into the eyes of a mystical yet very dangerous creature. I've heard of these beasts, these Andercatches, for they have already killed many people that I knew nothing of from where I grew up, including some of my relatives that I never got the chance to even see. I never knew that there were very few of these creatures creeping in this dreaded, mysterious wooded area.

The creature inched its dark gray, bony-bodied, ravening self towards us, sticking out its long, gross gray tongue and licking its chops as if thinking we were its next tasty meal. We began to back away slowly at first and then quicker once the beast started to get closer and closer. Once I saw it get into its attack position, I knew everything would come to an end.

It lunged at us fiercely while bringing out its long claws and slashing at the boy who much to my dismay forced me away and down onto the ground. He screamed and clenched his left side with all his strength. I could see a dark red liquid begin to slither out between his fingers like a snake made out of pure water. The Andercatch leaned over him; its massive front paws on both sides of his head and the creature curled itself above him, the clear saliva oozing out of its wide-open mouth and dripping onto the boy's chest. I felt a sharp pain creep up my arm slowly. I turned my right arm to take a look only to see a scratch dripping out small ounces of bright red blood. I turned my attention away from my own scar and instantly to the Andercatch and the boy.

The Andercatch then raised its left paw, claws all out and razor-sharp, preparing for the final blow. Before that Andercatch could even lower it for a second I heard a man's deep voice rumble like thunder over the boy's screams.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

The creature fell to its side almost instantly, let out a small snarl, and then I could just barely see it close its red, bloodshot eyes.

I quickly scrambled over on my hands and knees to the wounded boy. The blood had never ceased to pour out, and so came a dark red stain on his black cloak and white button-down shirt. My head shot upwards once I saw two huge feet step up to us. It was a large, half-giant looking man with a scraggly brown beard and large eyes that I could see as they stared into my own showed a great sense of worry and fear.

"Andercatch…" he mumbled to me before turning his attention to the boy while kneeling down, placing one of the boy's arms around his own large, wide shoulders, and lifting the boy up off the ground.

The boy let out a pained groan, "Hagrid…get me out of here…"

_Hagrid?_ I thought curiously as I caught up with the half-giant and the boy. Hagrid continued his way out of the wooded area until all three of us came across a medium sized house-like building out here in the middle of nowhere. We approached it and Hagrid stopped to turn to me.

"Get the door," he commanded, and I did as I was told with a simple nod.

I grabbed hold of the doorknob and thrust it open, letting Hagrid enter before me with the boy. I stepped in through the doorway and closed the door behind me, and then whirled around, rushing over to where Hagrid had set down the boy on the floor near a whole row of shelves on the wall covered in bottles, vials, and books. He then stood back up on his feet, grabbed a clear, odd-shaped vial with a gooey-looking blue liquid.

"Ever heard of Bacog blood?" he questioned me.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, not knowing what he wanted me to do with it.

"Here, take this vial, pour the liquid onto your hand, and place that exact hand on his wound. Take it," he instructed me, placing the vial in my hands before hurrying past me to the door. "I'm going to get Dumbledore. Don't let Draco out of your sight, and take good care of him until I get back!"

With that last demand he exited through the door, slamming it behind him. I shrugged slightly and knelt down beside Draco's wound. I popped the cork out and put it next to me before I began to pour a little bit of the Bacog blood onto my right hand. I set the vial down so it would stand upright on the ground, and then shoved the cork back into its place.

"Stay still," I whispered to Draco, not wanting to sound harsh for he had just had a deadly encounter not even five minutes ago. "Let me see the wound."

Draco gave me a dirty look before lifting his shirt a tiny bit, and once I saw it I wanted to cover my mouth immediately for there were four rather large uneven scars, still bleeding heavily.

"Just get it over with," Draco mumbled, obviously annoyed that Hagrid left me to take care of him; but I don't care, I just want these darned wounds to fade away.

I slowly and carefully placed my blood-covered hand on Draco's scratches, which to me seem larger than they actually are. He grimaced and winced once my hand touched his wounds. He scowled at me, straining to lift his head up enough to see what exactly I was up to.

"Sorry…" I murmured, glancing at him for a few seconds before returning my attention to the wounds. I've never healed with this kind of blood before, so I had no idea what would happen. To my amazement the wounds began to close up as the Bacog blood started to dissolve into the now-disappearing scars. Eventually the scars vanished, but there was still a rather large but faded blood stain on Draco's shirt. Oh well, it'll wash out eventually.

Draco struggled to sit upright, and I could clearly see that with his grimacing expression and slow, pained movements. I placed my left hand on his left shoulder and put my right hand on his upper back, practically on his shoulder blades, and helped him to sit up. Once he was sitting upright he turned and frowned at me, narrowing his eyes as well, not bothering to say even the smallest "thank you". Without even knowing it, I gave him a sympathetic glance before releasing my hands off his shoulder blades and left shoulder and folding my hands in my lap.

I could already tell by what had just happened the past two minutes that it's going to be a very long night.


End file.
